


Getting to Safe

by Impala_Chick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, McCall Pack, Nipple Play, POV Isaac Lahey, Pack Dynamics, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sub Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The McCall pack handles the threat of an outside Alpha trying to steal away Subs. Isaac is the newest member of the pack, and wants to be comforted by a Dom. Stiles willingly steps up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Safe

**Author's Note:**

> A slow BDSM!AU with Dom!Stiles for theoneinthecorner. *GLOMPS*  
> Thanks to Stydia for the beta!

The pack was gathered at Sheriff Stilinski’s house, waiting for Scott. Isaac was sitting at the kitchen table, observing the pack. Malia was extending and retracting her claws, anxious. Isaac could smell fear radiating off Kira just before she knocked on the door, and Malia got up to let her in. Allison and Lydia where in the kitchen, searching the cupboards for something edible to distract the pack. Liam and Mason were sitting on the couch, fiddling with Stiles’ Xbox. Malia and Kira joined Isaac at the table.

Isaac idly ran a hand through his hair, wondering what could have caused Scott to call them all here. Allison hadn’t said a word to any of the pack since she walked in, but Isaac knew that she knew something. Stiles finally made his way downstairs, and both Malia and Kira immediately directed their gaze towards him. Isaac hadn’t pegged Malia as a Sub, but she came out after she and Stiles broke up. Now that Isaac was looking, he could see the signs. It was obvious that Malia would do anything for Stiles, and would follow his instructions almost instinctively. Isaac envied Malia, because he had never had a Dom of his own before.

“Any word?” Malia asked Stiles.

“We will wait a little longer,” Stiles said.

Malia’s demeanor completely changed as she visibly relaxed. She nodded, and so did Kira. Everyone knew that Kira was Scott’s Sub, because Scott had made that perfectly clear to the rest of the pack. Kira would respect Stiles’ word because it was almost as good as Scott’s. 

Isaac watched as Stiles put his hand on Malia’s shoulder, to calm her further. Then he nodded to everyone else and went into the kitchen. Isaac couldn’t help but stare as he walked away, his fitted jeans hugging his ass as he walked. Stiles lowered his head to murmur something to Lydia, and Isaac strained to listen. As Isaac leaned toward the kitchen to try and catch what they were saying, he felt a little woozy, and couldn’t figure out why until he realized that Stiles had warded his kitchen. No wonder the girls were staying within his protective circle. 

Lydia had not disclosed her preferences yet and neither had Allison. Usually, pack members at least declared their orientation to each other during high school so that the pack could understand how best to work together. Lydia and Allison’s silence on the matter was strange, but it didn’t seem to affect the rest of the pack. Isaac had heard the rumors about Stiles’ crush on Lydia, but he was still new to the pack and he hadn’t seen any manifestations of Stiles’ feelings for Lydia. He knew Allison used to be with Scott, but Isaac still wasn’t sure how Allison and Scott ever fit together. They both seemed to obviously be Doms, but Isaac didn’t ask. Isaac was, after all, a Sub. A fact that his late father despised.

Isaac never knew how his father could have possibly known his orientation before he did, but Lahey used to yell at him and hurt him for being “weak” or “useless” as a Sub. Maybe it was a self-fulfilling prophecy. Isaac’s leading theory was that his father had secretly been ashamed of his own orientation. Either way, Isaac was grateful that Scott had welcomed him into the Pack after he had been bitten. No one even batted an eyelash when Isaac had told them what he was.

Scott burst through the front door and interrupted Isaac’s musings. 

He was out of breath from running to meet them. Isaac, Malia, and Kira jumped to their feet and rushed to Scott, eager to help, but Scott didn’t begin to speak until Stiles stood by his side. Isaac had quickly learned when he joined the Pack that being a Dom didn’t mean you couldn’t rely on the support of your friends. In fact, the McCall pack had crushed almost every stereotype Isaac thought he knew about the world. To say his dad had sheltered him would be an understatement.

“A pack of alphas is in search of new Subs. They might know we’re here, but Deaton has tried his best to throw them off our trail,” Scott said quickly. Liam and Mason joined them in the foyer, Liam’s face already contorted in rage.

“We are going to split everyone into pairs, because I think that will be safest. We will all hide out in different locations. Allison is going with me and we are meeting up with Argent, Deaton, Derek and Cora. Stay put until I give the all clear. Got it?” Scott looked around and waited for everyone else to nod. 

Liam opened his mouth as if to protest, but then shook his head. He glanced at Stiles, who half-smiled at him, seemingly in an attempt to placate the other Dom.

“Liam, Mason, Isaac and I are staying here. Lydia, Malia, and Kira are going to Lydia’s,” Stiles finished for Scott. Stiles tossed Lydia his keys, and she grabbed Malia’s arm. Malia looked imploringly at Stiles for a moment, but then she walked out with Lydia and Kira. Isaac couldn’t blame her. He was starting to feel fearful, not for himself but for his alpha and his friends. At least it became clear in that moment that Lydia was a skilled Dom and would be able to protect the girls. Scott and Allison took off in a hurry, and Isaac looked to the two remaining Doms, Stiles and Liam, for instructions. 

“We are going to stay calm and wait for word. But if the plan works, it’s going to be over quickly. Anyone want some snacks? We’ve got… uh, celery and peanut butter? Or some dried fruit?” Stiles asked. Isaac couldn’t help but appreciate his directness, and almost agreed to the celery. But Liam started laughing and Isaac realized the whole situation was pretty absurd. The four of them were just waiting around Stiles’ house to get attacked, and celery might end up being the last thing they talk about.

“Dude, I thought Scott was kidding about you being a health nut,” Liam joked.

“I gotta protect my dad!” Stiles said defensively. But there was no actual malice in his tone and the two of them elbowed their way into the kitchen. 

Isaac could hear growling outside, and walked to the window to peer out. It seemed that Scott and Allison hadn’t made it very far. Isaac couldn’t see her, but Allison’s arrows were hitting a huge muscled man whose head was shaved. He didn’t even bother wearing a shirt. He must have been an Alpha, but not from Beacon Hills. Scott was lunging towards him and Isaac felt totally useless. The words of his father echoed in his head. Isaac called to the others still in the house, and Mason reached the window first. He gasped, before Liam ordered him away from the window. Mason obeyed, and Liam grabbed his arm. 

“Stiles-,” Liam started to say, but Stiles must have understood because he cut him off with a nod. Liam hurried upstairs, Mason in tow. Isaac turned to Stiles, who looked almost completely normal and not disturbed in the least. The sight of Stiles so sure and calm made Isaac feel better.

“They are going to the attic,” Stiles said quietly. “Liam is going to get out onto the roof as a lookout and Mason is going to start calling the others.”

“About what?” Isaac asked, curious.

“Look for yourself,” Stiles said as he nodded towards the window. Isaac pulled back the curtain and saw Scott standing over the alpha, who was passed out on the ground.

“It’s over already?” Isaac turned around, shocked.

“For now. We may or may not have led the Alpha here because I’ve got some pretty cool warding spells going on in front of my house.” Stiles smiled and Isaac let himself get distracted by the brightness of it. They were now out of danger, after all.

“So, we have to wait around here for a bit until Scott calls me. You want to watch TV or something?” Stiles gestured towards the couch, but Isaac didn’t want to watch TV. He wanted Stiles to comfort him the way he used to for Malia. Isaac suddenly wanted his own Dom more than anything. He wanted to feel like he wasn’t useless or alone. 

“Look Stiles, I know I’ve only recently joined the Pack and you recently split with Malia, but-”

“Yes,” Stiles immediately said, like he understood already.

“You haven’t even heard what I have to say!” Isaac protested, mock pouting and batting his eyelashes.

“You want to experience a Dom?” Stiles used his serious voice, the one he only usually used during pack meetings. But now Stiles was only talking to Isaac, and it made Isaac shiver.

“Yes,” Isaac answered easily.

“Fine. I’ll be your Dom today. After today, we’ll talk about whether we want to continue. Say yes if you understand.” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest, squared his shoulders, and looked at Isaac critically from head to toe. Isaac did his best not to show how much Stiles’ change in demeanor affected him.

“Yes.”

“You will call me Sir. Say you understand,” Stiles commanded, now completely in Dom space.

“Yes, sir. I understand.” Isaac felt himself willingly give up control and was quickly falling into subspace. All he needed was another push from Stiles, and he’d be surrendering. Isaac had not been given the chance to surrender before, but his body craved it. His mind silently willed Stiles to take full control so that Isaac could just switch off his busy mind and enjoy everything Stiles was willing to give.

“Go sit on the couch, Isaac,” Stiles said as he unzipped his orange hoody. Isaac complied, and Stiles pulled his sweatshirt off before he sat next to Isaac on the couch. 

“Look straight ahead, Isaac. Don’t make any noises or you will be punished, understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Isaac’s body thrummed with anticipation. He tried to keep his breathing even, hoping Stiles would touch him. He was not disappointed. 

Stiles slid his hand down through the neck of Isaac’s shirt to rub his left nipple until it was hard. Isaac sat absolutely still, waiting for Stiles to tell him what to do. 

“Isaac, unzip your pants,” Stiles said in Isaac’s ear. Isaac gasped, surprised that Stiles would let him touch his cock so quickly.

Stiles tweaked Isaac’s nipple sharply, and Isaac yelped. It hurt enough to make Isaac freeze and forget about freeing his cock.

“I said to be quiet, didn’t I?” Stiles asked dispassionately. Isaac realized he had inadvertently disobeyed. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“I had to punish you. But now you’re going to be good,” Stiles said before he kissed Isaac on the temple. Isaac shuddered at the feel of Stiles’ lips against his skin. Isaac was completely immersed in subspace now, and he felt like a whole new side of himself was being revealed. 

“Yes, sir.” Isaac said firmly. He craved Stiles’ praise. Pleasing Stiles was all he could think about.

“That’s a good boy, Isaac. Now do as I said.” 

Isaac reached down and unzipped his jeans. He snuck a glance at Stiles, who was hungrily watching Isaac’s hands.

“Pull it out, Isaac.”

“Yes, sir.” Isaac was proud of himself when his voice didn’t waver. He pulled out his hard cock, surprised that it was leaking. Isaac wasn’t sure where to look, so he just kept looking at his cock. He was so far into subspace that he didn’t even feel embarrassed that he had his cock out in Stiles’ living room.

“Good boy. Don’t touch it.” Stiles got up from the couch and rummaged in a drawer for a moment. Isaac couldn’t see what he was doing, but then Stiles approached him from the back of the couch.

“Scoot forward and put your hands behind your back,” Stiles commanded from behind Isaac. Isaac complied, his dick bobbing as he moved. Once his hands were behind his back, Stiles reached down and tied Isaac’s wrists together with a zip-tie. Under normal circumstances, Isaac could have broken free easily. But these were not normal circumstances. He wanted to please Stiles, and Stiles wouldn’t have restrained him just for him to break free.

Isaac watched Stiles approach him, his arm muscles rippling. Isaac was drawn to the freckles that dotted Stiles’ skin and nose. Stiles’ eyelashes fluttered for a brief moment, distracting Isaac. Stiles took the opportunity to gag Isaac with a ball gag and secured the buckle behind Isaac’s head.

“You look so good like that, Isaac.” Stiles gazed at Isaac through hooded eyes. Isaac couldn’t respond, but with Stiles looking at him like that, he felt like the most beautiful wolf in Beacon Hills.

Then, Stiles knelt in front of Isaac to lick at the head of his cock. Isaac would have gasped if he could. He half-heartedly struggled against his restraints, thinking he would have liked to put his hands in Stiles’ hair. Stiles stopped licking, and stood up. He grabbed Isaac’s nipple and tweaked it harder than the first time. Isaac jerked backward, and Stiles grabbed his hair to hold him still.

“Isaac, you need to stay still. Don’t come until I say so. Nod if you understand,” Stiles said as he looked into Isaac’s eyes. His earlier soft gaze was gone, and he looked at Isaac sternly.

Isaac nodded, eager for Stiles to continue. Isaac wasn’t going to risk upsetting his Dom again. 

Stiles knelt again, and sucked Isaac’s cock into his mouth. Stiles grazed the bottom of Isaac’s cock with his teeth, and Isaac would have yelped in surprise and pleasure if the ball gag wasn’t stopping him. Stiles lapped at Isaac’s head before he took his cock as far down his throat as he could. Isaac met Stiles gaze as Stiles watched him, his tongue still. The waiting was almost like torture, but Isaac kept himself from bucking his hips up. 

Stiles slowly started sliding his mouth up and down on Isaac’s cock. The pressure wasn’t enough to come, but Isaac felt like he was floating on air. There was just Stiles’ lips and tongue and pleasure. Nothing else existed.

Then, Stiles pulled off and got up abruptly. Isaac almost whined.

“You’re doin’ awesome, Isaac. Now I want you to lay down on your side,” Stiles said.

Isaac scooted back and lay down on his side, with his back to the back of the couch. Stiles stepped around Isaac and inserted his body in between Stiles and the couch, so that Stiles was spooning Isaac. Stiles removed the ball gag, and Isaac licked his lips and swallowed. Stiles rubbed at Isaac’s throat gently and hummed approval.

Stiles pulled Isaac’s pants down low on his hips and squeezed his ass cheeks. Isaac’s body anxiously awaited whatever Stiles wanted to do next.

“I want to put my fingers inside you, Isaac. Okay?” Stiles asked gently, slightly hesitant. The change in tone gave Isaac pause. Isaac had experimented before, and Isaac figured that Stiles would be able to do what he wanted without much issue. 

Isaac murmured his assent, and Stiles reached over Isaac to put his fingers in Isaac’s mouth.

“Get my fingers wet.” Isaac greedily sucked two of Stiles’ fingers into his mouth. 

Stiles pulled them out and trailed them down Isaac’s ass before he circled his hole. Isaac’s nerves twitched in delight.

“You can moan, Isaac. Let me hear you,” Stiles said in his ear, his breathing shallow. Stiles finally sounded like the proceedings were affecting him. 

Isaac moaned as Stiles breached his hole. Stiles pushed in slowly, and Isaac nearly purred as Stiles started to move gently. 

“I’m going to add another.” Stiles did as he said, and Isaac’s nerves were alight with just an edge of pain. The stretch felt good but new, and Isaac became hyper-aware of his hard cock.

“That’s it, Isaac. You feel so tight. You’re being so good for me,” Stiles murmured as he used his elbow to prop himself up. Stiles was now resting on his knees, his back against the couch, while Isaac stayed on his side. Isaac was right at the edge of the couch, but he was thankful the couch was so big. 

Stiles reached with the hand that was not occupied to slowly jack Isaac’s cock. The touch set Isaac’s nerves on fire, and he could barely keep it together. Stiles hooked his fingers and massaged Isaac’s prostate. His other hand moved up and down haphazardly on Isaac’s cock because it wasn’t his right hand and he wasn’t right-handed, but Isaac was sure that would be enough. He wanted to come, and a whine erupted from his throat.

“Ya, okay. Isaac, you can come. You deserve to come.” Stiles’ words were enough to send Isaac over the edge, and he came with a gasp. Stiles kept fucking his fingers into Isaac’s ass, as Isaac shuddered through the aftershocks. That had to have been the most powerful orgasm Isaac had ever had, because he could barely breathe. His body felt like jello. He vaguely registered Stiles unzipping his own pants.

“Isaac, you did great. You did perfect. Maybe it’s time for a nap,” Stiles said as he settled back down against Isaac’s back so that he was spooning him again. This time, Isaac noticed Stiles’ hard cock was pressed up against his ass. Stiles wiggled his hips a little, and Isaac could feel the tip of his cock press against Isaac’s hole.

“Is it okay, Isaac? If I just leave my cock inside you until we wake up?” Stiles voice was wrecked, and all Isaac wanted to do was to make Stiles’ happy. At that point, Stiles could’ve asked for the moon and Isaac would have jumped into a spaceship for him.

“Yes, sir. Please.” 

Stiles shuddered as he pushed forward. He reached down and used his hand to stretch Isaac a little, and Isaac moaned. The stretch burned but the pain was offset by how proud Isaac was that Stiles wanted him _like this_. 

“So sweet, Isaac. You’re so sweet.” Stiles murmured as he settled in. Isaac breathed in and out slowly until he got used to the sensation of Stiles inside him.

Stiles kept kissing the back of Isaac’s neck and murmuring praise, and Isaac drifted off to sleep feeling safe.


End file.
